miraculousladybugfandomcom_pl-20200215-history
Blog użytkownika:Roxy 55/Wtajemniczony - cała seria
To tak mam na imię Adrien Agrest -no to zaczynamy Tak na codzień ,jestem Adrien zwykły model o zwykłym życiu ale jest coś co zmieniło je na zawsze ... Ponad 5000 lat temu ,chyba nie ma sensu opowiadać nudną opowieść o miraculach bo każdy ją zna więc zacznijmy od początku Była ciemna spokojna noc ,na ulicach Paryża panowała cisza ,było spokojnie aż za spokojnie .Włłosy Biedronki powiewały i błyszczyły się w blasku księżyca już miałem się odezwać i żucić jakiś czarujący teks aż zjawił się on Szary Wilk ,taki mój sobowtór też ma kij,tylko jego się rozrszeża No hej biedronsiu ,i witaj tyyyy dachowcu powiedział Wilk Odezwał się pchlarz -odpowiedziałem Wybacz Szary Wilku ,ale twoja propozycja jest nie do przyjęcia , a zresztą co masz do Czarnego Kota ,on jest 100 razy lepszy, mądrzejszy i ... -Biedronka nie dokończyla bo j a to zrobilem I przystojniejszy od Ciebie - mówiłem że dokończe Właśnie -kszykneła Właśnie ? -zapytałem Właśnie ? - zapytał ten zapchlony pchlaż Yyyyy tak właśnie -powiedzieliśmy równocześnie z Biedronką Jak by co zastanów się jeszcze ,moja propoycja aktualna 24h na dobe -powiedział i mrugną do Biedronki i znikną za budynkami .Niewiem co chciał ale napewno coś związane ze mną i Biedronką ,ale głównie chodziło mu o Biedronke ,ale to co się działo póżniej przerosło wszystkie moje oczekiwania ... UUFFskończyłam i zaczełam 2 serrie mam nadzieje że się spodoba licze na 3 komentarze :) Wtajemniczony 2 Stałem tak zamyślony przez chwilę ażw końcu Biedronka się odezwała :-Czarny Kocie ,coś się stało -zapytała nieśmiało -Nie nic ale nie ufam temu pchlażowi, a tak z ciekawości co on Ci proponował ? :-\ -zapytałem -A wiesz ,chyba lepiej nedzie jak Ci nic nie powiem ,jeszcze zrobisz jakieś głupstwo - powiedziała -Ok ale nie martw się twój bochater Cię ocali - powiedziałem i zbliżyłem się do niej miałem ją pocałować ale ona mnie odepchneła a po chwili przytuliła i powiedziała -Jesteś wspaniały i po chwili uciekła .Miło(do czasu XD) ,ale ona coś ukrywa i ten pchlaż ...co on kombinuje? Wróciłem do domu i odmieniłem sie ,wziołem prysznic i położyłem sie .Rano na dzień dobry przywitałam mnie akuma .To był Nino ,Alya z nim zerwała jak wyglądał nie opisze bo niewiem byl niewidzialny.Już prawie Biedronia spadła by z dachu lecz zjawił sie ten pchlaż ją uratował,niby dobrze ale to jak on ją pocałował w rękę to przesada musiałem coś zrobić -Ejjj panie Wilku taki siłacz z Ciebie a zjawiasz sie tylko gdy trzeba sie podlizać ,hmmm - powiedziałem -Nie prawda bo jak zawsze zjawiam się w sama pore -powiedzial i zlapał biedronke za rękę oczywiście ta go odepchneła i po chwili zaczelismy a raczej konczylismy walke kiedy... Koniec i tak wiem w takim momencie ale palce mnie już bolą WybaczcieJuż miałem pokonać Nina kiedy ten down Szary Wilk wszystko zepsuł rzucił się na niego i to dał rade na oczach Biedronki .Wiem to nie jest powód do obrażania się ale Biedronka jest moja ,i to ona mnie wczoraj przytuliła a nie jego a to coś znaczy równie mogla mnie odetchnąć ale mnie przytuliła - Uu sorki chłopaki musze już iść - powiedziała i znikła za budynkiem -Teraz sobie pogadamy -powiedział do mnie Szary Wilk -Że co ? -zapytałem -Biedronka jest moja i predzej czy później ona zrozumie że to ja jestem ten lepszy -powiedział Szary Wilk -Uuu no to Cię rozczaruje ,ponieważ to mnie wczoraj przytuliła a nie Ciebie więc przepraaaaszam bo idzie ten lepszy heros - powiedziałem i z dumą wróciłem do domu położyłem się spać a rano naturalnie do szkoły a czas mija powoli pierwasza lekcja trwała chyba ze sto lat Kiedy ja nudziłem sie na lekcji to w dziurze Władcy Ciem -Oohh Nurru wyczuwam negatywne emocje i to nie bylee u kogo u bohatera Szarwgo Wilka to bedzie idealna atfosmera dla mojej akumy -powiedział Wc -Czekaj zanim sie przemienisz pomyśl dwa razy i wco go przemienisz w kotowtóra ,chyba nie więc daruj sobie tym razem-powiedziało jego kwami -Nie no co ty mam coś lepszego w planie -powiedział Klop -Co zamierzasz zrobić-zapytało Kwami -Uderze w nalczulszy punk Czarnego Kot(złowieszczy śmiech) -WC U mnie lekcje już mineły i po drodze spotkałem Nino .Zaczą gadać o swojim zakumowaniu i wgl ale po chwili na dachu widziałem Szarego Wilka,niby zachowywał się normalnie ale jego czyny byly gorsze niż myślałem...Wszstko zaczeło się w piątek 13 Biedronka siedziała na dachu i czekała na mnie mieliśmy omówić kwestię Szarego Wilka lecz kiedy pszyszłem jej już nie było ... -Hmmm Biedronsiu podoba nam sie Czarnu Kot- powiedział porywacz -Nie ,a zresztą co Ci do tego nawet jeśli tak to nie masz co z tym zrobisz myślisz ze co Czarny Kot Cię znajdzie wiesz i to sie nie skończy miło -powiedziała -Oo nie wydaje mi się on nawet nie wie że zniknęłaś -powiedział porywacz -On mnie kocha...-niedokonczyła biedronka kiedy -I masz zamiar to wykorzystać , jesteś podła nieodwazajemniasz jego uczuć i je wykorzystujesz by uciec z tej zaplutej dziury przyznam Ci to Szacuneczek nie powiem na taki plan to nawet jeszcze Klop nie wpadł hahahaha awansujesz - powiedział i po klepał Biedronkę po plecach i uciekł wciskać mi kity o jej zaginięciu ale słynny bohater Czarny Kot sie nie ulenknie niczego zwłszcza kiedy chodzi o Biedronke ,szczerze ni oszukujmy się nawet niewiem kto ją porwał .Jutro rano udam sie do Mistrza Fuu a teraz idę spać chodź wiem że i tak nie zasne ale warto spróbować Rano wstałem i ruszyłem do mistrza fu ,pukałem chyba z godzine aż wreszcie otworzył drzwi Nie zamawiałem pizzy -powiedział Fu -Ale to ja Czarny Kot -powiedziałem i odrazu sie obudził -Właź - powiedział i wepchną mnie do domu - Co Cię do mnie sprowadza -zapytał Fu -Ooo dłuda historia ale Biedronka zaginęła- -No ale może M.. . znaczy Biedronka bez maski może wyjechała na wycieczkę czy coś- powiedział Fu -Nie powiedziała by mi - odpowiedziałem -O to oznacza że moje ,znaczy twoje znaczy że moje wróżby się sprawdzają - powiedział Ahaa co znaczy - Tyle co nic wytłumaczę Ci zaraz ale najpierw się odmień -powiedział Fu -Okeeej a czy to konieczne -powiedziałem -Ta i tak wiem kim jesteś wiec ruchy -powiedział Fu -Ok Plagg schowaj pazury!-krzyknołem i po chwili mistrz zaczą rozpalać jakiś płomień i po chwili kazał mi usiąść .Skakał wokoło nas i kazał się skupić .Z każdą chwilą zaczołem się unosić i doszło do ... I doszło do niczego spadłem na ziemie i -Nie dygaj ,chyba zależy Ci na biedronce ,tak?-zapytał Fu -Tak ale ja sie nie boje tylko , do rzeczy co mam robić - zapytałem -To tak ,masz misję specjalną tym razem .Władca Ciem znalazł sobie nowego wysłannika to DUM DUM DUM Szary Wilk .Wkurzył się o wieści że przytuliła Cie Biedronka i wykorzystał to Ciem -powiedział Fu -A ja ...- -A ty wytropisz jego kryjówkę ale nie mów mu o tym że to on uprowadzil biedronką bo zwieje z nią z koniec świata a za granicę po niego latać nie bedziemy-objaśnił Fu - Okejj a jak znajde jego bude to co dalej - zapytałem - Potem wślizgniesz się tam ,nie zauważony oczywiście , skopiesz tyłki tym co trzeba będzie skopać uwolnisz biedronke i tyle po twojej misji specjalnej ale pamiętaj masz sie ze mną kontaktować za.każdym razem kiedy coś nie pójdzie prosto z planem ,rozumiesz - zapytał Fu - Tak a co jeśli on ma kolegów i ja sam na ich wszytkich -zapytałem -Pomyśl że hmm Biedronce dzieję sie się coś złego ,zawsze w tedy wpadasz w furie i pokonujesz złoczyńców jednym ruchem -powiedział Fu śmiejąc się -Ok zacznę jutro o 3 nad ranem - powiedziałem -Musisz zacząć trening już dziś SzaryWilk to Miraculum które stworzyłem na twoim przykładzie ,czyli on jest taki sam jak ty - powiedział Fu -Ahhaa czyli czego mnie nauczysz - zapytałem a po chwili tego żałowałem -Wontpisz w Chińczyków -zapytał i po chwili po regale na książki nie było już śladu było tajemne przejście do sali treningowej -Wowowwowo co to jest,nie dobra wiem co to ale jak ty to zbudowaleś wszystko takie przejście i wgl. -Aa stara Chińska tajemnica- powiedział Fu -A czego mnie nauczysz- zapytałem -Yy będę Cię uczył Kung Fu -powiedział Fu -Super extra to pan poczekka Plagg- -Nie nie przemieniaj się jak naucze Adriena ,to umiejętności zejdą i na Czarnego Kota tylko jako Czarny kot będziesz walczyć sto razy lepiej - powiedział Fu i już po 7 godzinach walczyłem na 4+ ale jako Czarny Kot byłem koksem i nikt mi nie dorówna nawet mistrza Fu na początku i połowie pokonywałem potem żucił mnie na ziemie ale zawsze coś .Postanowiłem że pójdę już do domu podziekowałem Mistrzowi i wróciłem do domu a jutro rozpoczniemy naszą misję!!!!!!Jako detektyw musze wiedzieć kiedy nakręciłaś ten film YYyyyyyyy a wwww acha w piątek -odp Alya Czyli data ,codzi mi o date , konkrety -odpowiedziałe, Czek już czytam ,16 .05.16 rok -odp Alya Godzina -powiedziałem 20.25 aa-niedokończyła A ja zapomniałem się przedstawić ,jestem detetyw Chat -powiedziałem i ukłoniłem się To to ja wiem czapka Cię nie maskuje za bardzo - powiedziała Alya Wiem -powiedziałem i podrapałem się po karku Dziękuje z informacje- powiedziałem , czyli w tedy była z Szarym Wilkiem , hmmm to jest coś ,Boż to nic on ją porwał ja nie umiem być detektywam -pomyślałem A i mnie tu nie było musze działać w trybie intognito ,czaisz A co ja bede z tego miała -zapytała mnie Alya Namuwie biedronkę na wywiad z toba ok? Tak -piskneła mi prosto w ucho ,ok to ja idę , poszukiwania ,umowa ? Umowa Uciekłem z miejsca i usiadłem na balkonie Marinette i z niego wybiegła jej mama Czarny kocie ,zgineła mi córka - powiedziała Mogę wejść do środka ,to nie jest miejsce do dobrej rozmowy -powiedziałem i mama Marinette się skrzywiła -Ściany mają uszy -dodałem zgodziła się i już piłem herbatę w ich salonie To czago potrzebujesz Kocie - zapytał Tom BIedronka zagineła, Marinette zagineła , wiem - powiedziałem Wasz córka to biedronka -dodałem Ale przecież , to może być zbieg okoliczności - powiedziała Sabine No fakt ale skoro .... Nie no ,jak to działa nie mogę tego rozgryść ale czy wasza córka ostatnio chodziła zamyślona np niewiem martwiła się jakimś chłopakiem , - zapytałem NIe , wspominała coś o jakimś Adrinie ale fakt chodzi zmartwiona - powiedziała Sabine Okejj ,czyli ... Dziekuje za informacje ,bo skoro wasz córka była by biedronką to... nic nie zmieni - powiedziałem zmartwiony i wyszłem z piekarni razem z Sabine Poczęstujesz się -zapytał tom i odrazu zapakował mi pyszne rogaliki z czekoladą, zmartwiony poszedłem do parku odpocząć i zjeść rogale . Ale co to , poszlaka - pomyślałem .Szary Wilk widać że się śpieszy ale dokąt , aaa głupek ze mnie on zaprowadzi do Biedronki No to jedziem z tym koksem -powiedziałem pod nosem i zaczołem go gonić ,uciekał bym go zgubił ale zrobiłem salto i stałem przed nim widać było że jest zdenerwowany No witam pana ,ładnie to tak uciekć - zapytałem Tak ,właszcza przed takim łosiem jak ty - odpowiedział Aha ,a gdzie lecisz , no wiesz biedronka sie sama nie znajdzie - powiedziałem Aaaaa wiesz ,takie tam zakupy -ppowiedział z pustymi rękoma A w jakim sklepie U krawca szyja nową serie przebrań ,,Szary Wilk obrońca Paryża " Niezła wymówka ale powiedzmy że Ci wierze - powiedziałem i uciekłem, nie daleko na drugi budynek bo dalej z nim szedłem ,aż doszedlem wOWOWO co to za budynek ,zniszczony i stary i co za okno ,niesamowite - powiedziałem Szary Wilk ,Wszedł do niego i czekał w szklanym przed pokojem aż przyszedł do niego męszczyza ,ubrany zupełnie jak Wladca Ciem hmm to ciekawe . Po kilku modlitwach postanowiłem WCHODZĘ !!!!!!!! Rodział następny wiecie i ja bardzo chciałam zadedykować to opowiadanie wszystkim adminkom wramach rekompensaty za tamtą kłutnie i przepraszam W ciemnym korytarzu słyszałem tylko kroki Szarego Wilka i tego gościa ,to buł WC chyba ale nie jestem pewny .Szary Wilk jest tak samo mądry tak i ja ,więc znając życie zaraz się odwruci -pomyślałem i odwróciłem wzrok na bok i oczywiście on się dwrócił ,nie zobaczył mnie ponieważ ,opisze wam ; korytarz był wąski, w 2 sekundy wskoczyłem na sufit i rękami i nogami zaklinowałem się na suficie .Do rzeczy po chwili odwrócił się i daej poszedł za tym gościem .Po chwili weszli do ogromnego pokoju ,nieznany facio wszedł do drugiego pokoju a Szary Wilk siedział na ciemnym fotelu , w ciemnym pokoju ,w ciemnym budynku ... Wyczajił mnie ,pora zacząć walkę ale najpierw -Szary Wilku zanim zaczniesz mnie bić i wgl to pomyśl dwa razy ,co zrobiłeś, zakochałeś się w Biedronce ,prawda? Jeśli ją kochasz to byś nie zrobił czegoś takiego ,pomyśl tylko jak ona musi cierpieć ,ty jej przyjaciel przetrzymujesz ja w jakimś zadupiu a mimo wszystko pragniesz by cie pokochała ,oddaj mi grzecznie swoją zaaakumowaną broń wspulnie wypuścimy Biedronkę i wszystko bedzie dobrze ,zło do niczego Cię nie zaprowadzi ,a tym bardziej nie do Biedronki ,nie że niechce mi się walczyć czy coś ale tu chodzi o naszą Biedronke -powiedziałem choć nawet nie wiedziałem że potrafie takie kazania prawić ,ale jego mina byłe bezcenna jak wsłuchiwał się w moje słowa -Ty masz racje -powiedział i już miał mi oddać swoją broń kiedy -Nie słuchaj go ,on kłamie -odpowiedział nie kto inny jak Władca Ciem -OO proszę odezwał się klop ,który zawsze ma swoje szanowne zdanko ,co niespodziewałeś się mnie tu? - apytałem pewnie - SZczerze to nie ale nie martw się zawsze znajde jakieś błyskotliwe zdanie dla Ciebie -powiedział WC - Szary Wilku walcz z nim - krzykną klop OOO dawaj-powiedziałem i mało nie pękłem ze śmiechu ponieważ Szary Wilk zucił się na mnie a ja odsunołem się i wpadł na sciane i dostał zawrotu głowy i stracił pamięc -No nie gadaj , jesteś przeklęty ty i ta twoja Biedronka - krzykną WUCET -OOOOooo przepraszam ,i co ja teraz biedny zrobie przeklną mnie sławny złoczyńca ojojojoj- parsknołem smiechem -Nie gadaj tylko walcz ,ułomie - powiedział Klop i to koniec mam nadzieje że sie podoba i jeszcze raz prosze o przebacenie ze strony adminek XD i pamiętajcie jakby co to będe pisała na tabicy jak pojawią się nowe rozdziały Kategoria:Wpisy na blogach Kategoria:Opowiadania